


BEST BIRTHDAY EVER

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is cute, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, First Meetings, M/M, Magnus Bane Flirts, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Magnus is never going to forget this birthday....NEVER!!





	BEST BIRTHDAY EVER

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! Here's my next one one shot!! Hope you guys like it!! 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Magnus woke up to a loud banging at his door. He groaned. It was his birthday today so he was allowed to wake up any time he want, so who came to disturb his beauty sleep. 

"MAGNUS!!! OPEN THE DOOR NOW!!! YOUR KITCHEN IS ON FIIIIIRE!!!!" Ragnor who was Magnus best friend roared as he kept banging the door

Magnus immediately bolted from his bed "The kitchen is on fire? What the hell?" He ran towards the door and twisted the knob. He was met with a frighten looking Ragnor and lots of smoke coming from the kitchen

"Oh my God! What were you doing Ragnor? How did my kitchen got on fire" Magnus started coughing 

"I was planning to surprise you on your birthday by baking a cake. How am I suppose to know your oven can't handle my cake recipe" Ragnor went pass him into his bedroom and ducked under the bed. He pulled out a small fire extinguisher

Magnus raised his eyebrows "Well congrats. You did surprise me or should I say shocked me? Do you want me to blow my kitchen and ask for a wish?"

Ragnor rolled his eyes "I already called firefighters. They should arrive any moment"

As if on cue sirens were heard. There was a loud thud on the front door and then Magnus saw a boy enter his apartment. Magnus swore to himself. He hadn't seen such a angelic face in long time. The boy was tall and had broad shoulders with lean body. His dark chocolate hair was neatly combed. His uniform stuck to his skin showing of his well build muscles. Magnus coudn't help but moan as a single drop of sweat dropped from the boy's forehead.

He was so screwed.

The boy ran with a large fire extinguisher towards the kitchen where he could see the smoke and blew out the fire within minutes

Ragnor shrugged "I thought this would help" he pointed towards his small extinguisher

The tall boy approached them "Are you two alright? Any injuries?" Magnus shook his head "We are..Oh God my head. I am feeling dizzy" he swayed a little

Ragnor frowned "Dizzy? You just came out of your room a minute back"

Magnus gave him I-AM-GOING-TO-KILL-YOU-IF-YOU -DON'T-SHUT-UP look and Ragnor shut his mouth "Ah..why not I go and calm down our friendly neighbours who are probably freaking like hell because of the fire alarm

The boy caught Magnus by his arm "Sir..do you need medical attention?"

"Magnus...my name. And I don't need medical attention. Could you just sit with me for a while to make sure I don't pass out" Magnus started pulling the boy towards the couch

"But sir.."

"Oh my dear God...I can't see anything...where is the couch" Magnus waved his hands in all directions

Alec again caught him by his arms "Sir I think you should get checked by a doctor"

"Just keep holding me please" Magnus cluched at his head while grinning at his acting. Someone should give me an award for this.

Alec had no choice but plop down on the couch where the 'beautiful dizzy guy' landed his head on his shoulder. "I am feeling so much better now" said Magnus while he kept a tight hold on Alec's hands.There was an awkward silence for good a minute, though Magnus was clearly enjoying his pillow

Alec coughed a little "Ah..Sir.."

"Darling please call me Magnus"

The boy blushed at the nick name "Magnus..I am on duty. If you are alright I..I should go"

Magnus pouted "Do you have to? I didn't even get to know your name precious"

"A..Alexander. But everyone calls me Alec" 

Magnus hummed "Alexander! Thank you for saving my apartment from getting on fire. You are my hero"

Alec's cheek turned a deep shade of red "Welcome. It wasn't a big fire. Everything was under control"

"You are being modest now. Why not I thank you properly...let's say tonight at dinner?" Magnus asked hopefully

Alec stared at him with his doe eyes. Did this overly handsome guy just asked him out on a dinner? 

"I don't....you...I m..mean we..." Alec began stammering

"Come on it's my birthday! Don't make me sad on my birthday...please?" Magnus gave his best puppy look

Alec bit his lip "O...Okay. H..Happy birthday"

Magnus jumped on his couch " Thank you Angel! This is awesome! Now give me your number and I will text you the address"

"Now you are not dizzy?" Alec raised his eyebrow

Magnus smiled sheepishly "I was...now I feel all fine now that you have agreed to go on a date" 

Alec was blushing again. He laughed as he walked out of the apartment "Bye Magnus"

"Be ready to go for dinner! You promised me! You can't back away now" Magnus shouted behind his back. He smiled to himself. Maybe Ragnor did give him his birthday present. He should thank his friend for burning down his kitchen. 

It was best birthday ever!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review if you enjoyed it :-)))


End file.
